


Ahsoka's Death

by Kumneel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars the clone wars
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Death, Gen, Jedi, Kenobi - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Sith, Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, anakin skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumneel/pseuds/Kumneel
Summary: It was a regular night on Coruscant. Anakin was heading to Padme's for dinner, but little did Anakin know, an incoming call from Obi-Wan was going to change his life forever.





	Ahsoka's Death

NOTE: Hey guys and gals! Just wanted to let you know that when you see a X in the middle of the page, that means it is a line break/time skip. What I mean by this is that wherever I put the X at, I felt that there was too big of a jump from one scene to another. So, I decided to put an X so you guys will know that there is a jump. If that doesn’t make sense, let me know.

I hope you all enjoy and have a nice rest of your week!

* * *

 

It was a regular day on Coruscant. Cars were flying, streets were filled with the regular low-life criminals. Anakin walked into Padme’s home with fresh roses hidden behind his back. Once he got into the house, he called for her.

“Padme,” Anakin shouted. “I’m home!” Padme rushed over to Anakin and gave him a big hug.

“Oh Ani, it’s been so long.”

Anakin smiled. He hasn’t seen Padme in months. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever. Anakin took the flowers from behind his back and handed it to Padme.

“For you,” Anakin smiled.

Padme grabbed the flowers and smelled them. Padme admired them, “They smell wonderful, Ani.” She ran over to the kitchen to set them in water. Anakin headed over to the dresser to place his lightsaber beside it. Padme walked out of the kitchen with their dinner, cooked salmon with a side of broccoli. She placed the dinner on both sides of the table, and put the fresh new roses in the middle of the table. Anakin grabbed the candles that laid on top of dresser and lit them. He then placed three of them in the middle of the table, next to the roses, and the rest throughout Padme’s home. He then dimmed the lights and they both sat down to eat their dinner.

“How was everything on Zygerria Ani?” Padme asked.

“Well we freed Ahsoka’s people and I saved the day, as usual.” Padme laughed and looked at Anakin.

“Oh Ani, it’s been a while since we’ve had some time alone. We never get to spend time with each other”

“At least we’re together now.” Anakin and Padme looked at each other. Leaning in, about to kiss each other for the first time in months.

Anakin’s comm goes off. “Beep-Beep-Beep.”

“Who is it?” Padme scowled.

“Ughhh, its Obi-Wan. I have to answer or he will come looking for me.”

Padme looked at Anakin and sighed. “Answer it.”

Anakin looked at his comm. Deciding if he should answer. Eventually he gave in and turned on his comm, “Yes master?”

“Anakin, I need you to meet me at the coordinates I’m about to send you. I need you to hurry. There’s no time to waste.”

“Can’t this wait till tomorrow master?” Anakin advocated.

“No Anakin. I need you to come now. I already called Ahsoka, she is on her way.”

“Fine. I’ll be there.” Anakin turned off his comm and turned to Padme. “I’m sorry. Obi…”

“Just go.” Padme snapped, turned around, blowing out the candles and turning on the lights. “I’ll see you next month!”

Anakin looked at Padme, wanting to say something. He sighed and left the room. He looked at the coordinates that Obi-Wan sent him. He was confused why he wanted to meet in the Industrial Sector, but he trusted Obi-Wan. So, he went to his ship and headed for the coordinates Obi-Wan sent.

When Anakin got there, he couldn’t see a thing on the ground. Everything was covered by smoke. _Created by the factories of course, H_ e thought to himself. _God this place is digusting. I can smell all the pollution in my ship. Ughhh, where are they?_

While flying around, Anakin saw many buildings, some for construction and the others for manufacturing. Anakin saw two buildings with bright colored signs. They were cantina’s, for the industrial workers. They seemed very busy for this time of night. Anakin saw women “offering” services to the industrial workers. _At least some people are having fun while I’m stuck here looking for Obi-Wan._ Anakin muttered to himself.

After flying around for a bit, he saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka standing next to a strange figure flagging him down. He landed his ship next to Obi-Wan’s and Ahsoka’s and headed towards them.

“Master, Snips.” Anakin laughed, while looking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked back at Obi-Wan.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said eagerly. “Have you met my friend Dexter?”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a disgusted look and mumbled, “Uhhh, I don’t believe so.”

“Well, happy to meet ya! Names Dexter Jettster.”

Anakin smirked, “Seems like someone had too much coffee.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said as he shaked his head. “Well, Dexter here is giving me intel on the whereabouts of Cad Bane.”

“Oh yes,” Dexter jumped. “I have all the information about anything you may ask for!”

Anakin shaked his head and shouted, “Well why don’t you give us the information so we can be on our way?”

Obi-Wan shot a look at Anakin, urging him to be quiet. “Please excuse my young padawan Dexter. He hasn’t mastered the art of patient.”

“Well he should. Won’t make any friends like that. Now will you son?” Anakin looked at Dexter and scoffed. “Anyway Kenobi. All the information is on this hologram. Good luck finding him.” Dexter jumped around, headed for his ship, fading into the smoke.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with displease. “Anakin, you need to master patience. Anger won’t solve your problems.”

“Whatever master. I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“Then follow me, my young padawan” Obi-Wan said as he turned around, heading towards his ship, Anakin and Ahsoka following quickly behind him.

“So, where are we going?” Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan.

“The Jedi council has called an emergency meeting.”

“Ughhhhh, I can see it now, another long and boring debate that goes nowhere. Why do we even have council meetings if nothing ever gets done!” Anakin hissed, annoyed that he has to waste hours of his time.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with his famous smile. “Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan smirked. “If only my young padawan could learn the great technique of shutting his mouth.”

“Oh haha,” Anakin scoffed.

While Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were passing the cantina’s, a man was on the rooftop, getting ready for what he was about to do. He had been waiting hours for his target to arrive at the specific coordinates that were sent to him. His assignment, to kill a Jedi. He got his sniper out of his box and aimed it at Obi-Wan. He took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

Obi-Wan felt the force trying to tell him something. He jerked to the right, barley dodging the blaster shot.

All three Jedi ran to cover trying to analyze the situation.

“Where did that come from?!” Shouted Anakin.

Ahsoka looked around and saw a man on the roof. “From the roof!” She yelled.

“Okay,” shouted Obi-Wan. “Here’s the plan. Anakin, you flank him on the right, Ahsoka you cover the lower streets. I’m going after him.” All three nodded and started to run after the shooter. The man saw all three Jedi running towards him. He tried shooting at them, but missed. He grabbed his sniper and started to run from the Jedi.

The chase only lasted a few minutes. Eventually the man found a good sniping position and waited for his target to reveal himself.

Obi-Wan found a wall to hide behind. Obi-Wan’s breath got heavy. He knew what was about to happen. He took a huge breath and walked out from behind the wall. The sniper aimed at him, and took the shot…

Ahsoka was running on down the streets below. Trying to keep her eyes on the sniper. She eventually lost sight of the sniper and decided to keep her eyes on Obi-Wan, since she knew that is who the sniper was aiming for. She stopped running when Obi-Wan hid behind the wall. She looked at him, puzzled why he looked so afraid. Then she saw it, Obi-Wan moving away from the wall. She looked frantically for the sniper. She saw him aiming directly at Obi-Wan. Ahsoka jumped up onto the roof using her force abilities and landed right next to Obi-Wan. She saw the blaster bolt coming straight for him She leaped towards Obi-Wan, aiming to save his life. “Obi-Wannnn…” Ahsoka yelled.

“Ahsoka, nooooo.” Obi-Wan yelled as he was being pushed to the side by Ahsoka. Ahsoka felt the blaster bolt go through her. She felt an immense pain, then everything went black. Ahsoka’s body fell off the rooftop and fell on the ground.

Anakin saw as Ahsoka’s body fell to the ground. He looked at the shooter. Not being able to control his emotions, he jumped at him, swinging his lightsaber, cutting off his head.

Obi-Wan saw as Anakin chopped of the sniper’s head. Not being able to stop him, he jumped down to Ahsoka’s body.

Anakin came rushing down to Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin with his sad blue eyes and said, “She’s… she’s _dead_ Anakin…”

Anakin fell to the ground, looking at Ahsoka’s lifeless body, screaming “Ahsoka, please Ahsoka, _Wake up_!” Anakin couldn’t control himself. He started shrieking, crying for Ahsoka to wake, but she layed there, lifeless. _Ahsoka, how could I let this happens?!?!_ He thought to himself. _Why did it have to be you? First… First my mother, and now you!_

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin while he was crying. He couldn’t say a word. They sat there for until medical and police droids arrived. They came up to the crime scene, grabbing Ahsoka’s lifeless body and the dead bounty hunter, taking them to the Jedi Temple for analysis.

Anakin didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He just stood there, looking at where Ahsoka’s body fell. Obi-Wan went up to Anakin, trying to comfort him.

“Anakin… Anakin, look at me.” Anakin didn’t look. He just stared at where Ahsoka’s body was. “Please Anakin.” Begged Obi-Wan. Anakin still didn’t say a word. He just kept staring at where Ahsoka was. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted, turning Anakin around. They both looked at each other. Obi-Wan stepped back. He couldn’t say a thing. He looked into Anakin’s eyes. _His eyes… are they… are they yellow!?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

“Ana…” Before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, Anakin rushed off into his ship and flew away. He sat in his ship, crying hysterically. He couldn’t stop crying. Only one thing raced through his mind. _I failed my mother, and now I failed you_.

 

X

 

Not long after, a funeral was held for Ahsoka. Many showed up, including Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin never said a word since she died. He just started at Ahsoka’s coffin, angry that he couldn’t do anything. Once Yoda was finished talking, her coffin lowered to the ground. A bright light shined out the middle of the coffin. Everyone turned to Anakin as he walked out of the room, alone. He needed to grieve. He needed to be alone.

Plo Koon turned to Obi-Wan. “Has he said anything?”

“No.” Obi-Wan said. “He won’t even talk to me. I’m worried about him.”

“He needs time. We all do.” Plo Koon said, as he looked at the ground, trying not to cry.

Obi-Wan looked at him and said, “I’m sorry. I know she was close to you.”

Plo Koon looked back up and mumbled, “If I didn’t bring her to the order, maybe… maybe she would have lived.”

Obi-Wan put his hand on Plo’s shoulder. “You can’t blame this on yourself. Anything could’ve have happened to her, to any of us. We can’t say that it’s our fault. You gave her a life that she never would have had. She wouldn’t blame you for her death.”

Plo looked at Obi-Wan and sighed, “I just need some time. I’ll be okay.” Plo Koon walked out of the chamber, heading deeper inside the temple to grieve.

Before Obi-Wan headed out of the chamber, he saw Padme on the floor crying while C-3P0 was trying to comfort her. He mumbled to himself, “I’m sorry.” He turned the other way and headed out of the chamber. He needed to talk to Master Windu and Master Yoda. Everything that happened was his fault, and he needed to know what to do.

While walking to Windu’s chamber, he saw Captain Rex. “How are you holding up Rex?” Obi-Wan asked with a low-saddened voice.

“I’ll be fine sir! Just need a bit of time.” Rex exclaimed.

Obi-Wan looked at Rex with a heavy heart and said, “We all do Rex. We all do…” There was pause between the two of them. Obi-Wan looked away from Rex, nodded, and continued on towards Mace’s chambers.

When he arrived, Master Yoda and Mace were already there.

“Masters,” Obi-Wan said as he entered the room.

Both of the Jedi masters turned to Obi-Wan, greeting him. “Master Kenobi.”

“What are we going to do?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We need to tell Skywalker.” Mace declared.

“I’m not sure we should tell him,” Obi-Wan blurted.

Mace looked up at Kenobi confused, “Why not?”

“He needs to grieve.” Obi-Wan insisted. “He needs time. If… if we were to tell him now… well, it would be too much for him.”

“Tell him, we must!” Yoda insisted. “Skywalker must know the truth.”

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and sighed. “Okay master. I will contact him.”

Not long after, Anakin was summoned by Obi-Wan to meet him in the Jedi council room.

When Anakin arrived, he saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace waiting for him.

“Yes masters? Anakin said melancholically.

“Anakin,” Mace said with sorrow in his voice. “We need to tell you something.”

“What?” Anakin dismayed.

Yoda and Mace looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took in a deep and breath and sighed…

“Anakin, it was our fault Ahsoka died.”

Anakin shot a look at Obi-Wan. “What do you mean _your_ fault?”

Mace step forward and said, “We hired a man named Rako Hardeen to fake Obi-Wan’s death. We needed Obi-Wan to go undercover to uncover a plot against the chancellor. It…”

“WHAT?!!” Anakin shouted. “Ahsoka died because of _you_!”

Obi-Wan caustionaly approached Anakin. “Anakin, we didn’t know this would happen. I’m sorry.”

Anakin fell to the floor and started crying. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. How could his best-friend, his own brother, _kill_ Ahsoka!?

Obi-Wan kneeled down to him and hugged him. “Anakin, I’m sorry. I loved her too.”

Anakin was furious. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. _How could they do this_? Anakin thought to himself. _They killed her! They killed her!_ He kept screaming the same words over and over, until one thought went through his head. _Obi-Wan…killed…her!_

He felt the anger scream louder and louder within him. He grabbed Obi-Wan with all his strength. Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe. Obi-Wan saw Anakin look up at him, and his eyes widened. Anakin’s eyes had turned yellow! Obi-Wan tried to get away, but before he knew it, Anakin stabbed him through the chest with his lightsaber.

“Ahhhh,” Obi-Wan shrieked as he felt the pain of Anakin’s lightsaber. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s body and threw him against the ground.

Mace and Yoda looked up at Anakin, shocked at what they both saw. Both masters reached for their lightsaber but before they could grab it, they were forced pushed away by Anakin. Anakin looked around at what he had just done. Before the Jedi masters could get, he ran out of the chamber, heading to the temple hanger.

Windu and Yoda both got up. They looked at Obi-Wan’s body with remorse. Windu grabbed his comms and said, “All units, lock down the temple. Anakin Skywalker has killed Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The temple went on lockdown. Anakin was running down the corridors, trying his best not to be caught. He made it to the temple hanger, but it was locked down. He heard clones and Jedi getting closer to him. He didn’t know what to do. He pulled out his lightsaber, ready to fight. Then out of nowhere, the temple hanger opened. He ran to his ship and flew out of the hanger. He flew his ship to his hyperspace ring.

Anakin’s mind was on fire. He could only think of one thing. _How could the council kill Ahsoka?!_

Anakin hit his hand on the control panel and yelled, “It’s all _their_ fault!”

Anakin sat there for a minute. Not knowing what to do. Then it came to him. He knew what he was going to do. He knew where he had to go. He set the coordinates to the one person he knew who could teach him how use the dark side. He was heading to Serenno.

 

 


End file.
